


裂隙与光-光篇-Chapter 6

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: 前往N城的冒险。人们最在意的是真相么？并不是吧。或无端或恶意的揣测，让他们陶醉其中并深以为意。





	裂隙与光-光篇-Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
飞机落地后还滑行了许久。取好行李后，Ricardo Leite在机场的Taxi等候区拦下了一辆的士，Andriy Shevchenko把两件行李于后备箱中放好，拉开后排车门落座。车窗摇下了一半，“呼呼”地灌入属于N城秋季温暖又潮湿的晚风。下班后直接赶往M城机场的Ricardo Leite略显疲惫，他将Andriy Shevchenko提前预定好的别墅名字报给的士司机后就闭上了眼睛，任风声经两耳呼啸而过。Andriy Shevchenko握紧了男孩的左手，无需言语，他的手指就在男孩的手心里轻轻拨动，似在给予宽慰和支持。深夜两点，二人摸黑抵达Villa Ambrosio办理了入住，放下行李，拗不过Ricardo Leite带着撒娇的请求，Andriy Shevchenko终究说服自己睁大早已眯瞪的双眼，和男孩一起泡了一个加了香料包的热水浴，折腾到凌晨三点方才睡下。或许是香料包中某味安神的香草起了作用，二人倒床即睡，一夜无梦。

简单用过早午餐，两人便钻进新租的卡其绿色越野车准备上路。为了照顾到小朋友的起床气，Andriy Shevchenko主动坐进了驾驶室，坐在副驾驶位置的Ricardo Leite则一边开着导航一边翻看着一份纸质地图。两小时的车程，一路沉默，在路途接近尾声的时候，Ricardo Leite终于抬起头对打着方向盘的Andriy Shevchenko说：“Andriy，我相信我的父亲，我爱我的母亲，但是，我也对这个秘密可能存有的不可控制的边界感到隐隐的畏惧。”金发男人没有立刻说话，他腾出了右手，捏住了男孩有些冰冷的左手。“我终究忘不掉父亲沉重的叹息，和母亲泫然的眼泪。”男孩低下头，瞳孔里惯有的光彩被突如其来的情绪撞成了一颗颗碎钻。Andriy Shevchenko紧紧地握住男孩的左手，用温和却坚定的嗓音，向有些低落的男孩说：“所以你才需要寻找真相。Ricky，正因为你相信并爱你的父母，所以你更有必要掌握事件的全貌。”Ricardo Leite捏紧了金发男人的右手以示回应，他开始直视透过挡风玻璃射入的日光，迷眼却温暖。渐渐地，他看到在这条位于N城远郊蜿蜒小道的尽头，出现了一座被层层绿植所包围的独栋小屋，时值正午，屋顶的烟囱正吞吐着渺渺的白烟。

Andriy Shevchenko将越野车停在院墙外的碎石子路上，然后牵上Ricardo Leite的手，他们被院门拦在外面。“抱歉，请问有人在家么？”男孩的问候中特意夹带了些N城当地口音，同时他也尝试着推开那扇灰绿色的木质院门，只听“嘎吱”一声，原本就未锁死的院门插销轻而易举地被松动了，木门的一侧漏出一道缝隙，两人相视一番，顺着门缝开启的方向推开院门，迈入这处在秋季依旧绿意盎然的院落，并小心翼翼地将木门合上恢复原状。入秋后的N城仍旧温暖和煦，环顾四周，于夏日盛放的花朵早已开至尽头，凋落得干干净净，唯有满院的犬蔷薇绽放依旧，似乎有着不竭的精力，深深浅浅的粉色花朵开了一片又一片、一波接一波，在暖意融融的秋风里似乎永远没有尽头，只有落满步道和草地的、如同粉色水晶碎片的细密花瓣，才能依稀令人想起所处的真正时节。似乎有一个人影，沿着犬蔷薇花香袭来的方向渐行渐近，他左手提着园艺剪刀，右手掌外缠了几圈白色绷带，待他行至足够近、足以识别面孔的距离，Ricardo Leite在心底发出一声暗暗的惊呼，面前的这个男人，身材高大，面容清瘦，一双细长眼睛的尾部有些轻微的上挑，加上自然耷拉的嘴角，整张面孔竟然有了几分神秘又阴郁的气质，在这一刻，这个男人的面容和身形与那些张泛黄照片里的旧日影像彻底重合。“请问你们找谁？”男人将剪刀扔在一侧的草堆上，声音里透出微微的倦意。“Angelo先生，中午好。我叫Ricardo Leite，Bosco Leite是我的父亲。”男孩的语气比自己想象中的更为平静，同时，他也敏锐地捕获到从Cesare Angelo眼中一滑而过的讶异和触动，那双褐绿色的长眼睛里，放佛有什么东西化开了。

在Cesare Angelo无言的示意下，Ricardo Leite和Andriy Shevchenko一前一后走进了一楼的起居室。Cesare Angelo转身进了厨房，他熟练地挑出两只大过拳头的鲜黄色柠檬，洗净后切开榨汁，端着两只盛满鲜榨柠檬水的玻璃杯放在男孩与金发男人落座的木桌上，圆形玻璃杯的杯底在有些发灰的桌面上印下一圈先深后浅的水痕。Ricardo Leite一番摸索后，缓缓地摊开右手，一对犬蔷薇戒指从他白皙的掌心展露，他语调轻缓：“Angelo先生，您还记得犬蔷薇的故事么。”Cesare Angelo的身体不甚明显地抖动了一下，他的神色在某个瞬间呈现出一种凝冻般的僵硬，不过他很快就将情绪调整正常，朝通往二楼书房的旋转楼梯轻轻一指：“Ricardo，你都这么大了，你一定不记得我了，正好我们需要单独谈谈。”他向男孩身后的Andriy Shevchenko瞥去一个带着轻微戒备的眼神。Ricardo Leite顷刻会意，他回头看了金发男人一眼，笑容里满是歉意，不过金发男人却丝毫没有表现出在意或者展露出任何受挫的神情，反倒是摆出那副面对男孩惯有的温柔笑意：“Ricky，我就在楼下等你。”男孩轻点了一下头，拿起背包，跟在Cesare Angelo的脚步之后，在仄逼又弯绕的旋转木梯间穿行，直至Cesare Angelo推开那扇直通书房的大门。他的书房没有想象中的压抑沉闷，倒是与一个小型露台连通，露台栽满各色花草，显得郁郁葱葱，颇具生机，看得出来这里主人会定期对它们进行看护和打理。秋日的午风带着暖意卷过露台上的花花草草拂面而来，吹干了额前的几缕汗滴，令人感到温和又清爽，Cesare Angelo缓缓接过男孩手中的对戒，置于掌心，他直直地望着这对戒指出了神，长眼睛里流动的颜色，变得轻软又恍惚。

“Angelo先生，很抱歉打断您，只是......”Ricardo Leite掏出Christian Vieri交给他的木质首饰盒，放在了Cesare Angelo那张堆满了植物学书籍的浅褐色书桌上。Cesare Angelo不得不从先前沉浸的情绪中突然抽出，显得有那么一丁点不情不愿，他放下对戒，翻开首饰盒，蓦然间，嘴唇紧绷，满目忧伤，眼睛里满是彗星撞击类地行星后产生的纷乱碎片，许久，才见一朵清泪顺着他的下颚线滴落。“想来，四年前，在我收到Bosco两份加急的信件之后，他便遇害了......”Cesare Angelo的嗓音因为痛苦而显得喑哑，他突然后退了几步，一下子抵靠在身后的书橱前，撞落了几册松动的书本，光线照不进他所在的角落，就这样，他的整张面孔都陷落于一片阴影之中。Ricardo Leite欲伸手上前搀扶，却被Cesare Angelo接连晃动的右手制止，在后者抬头的瞬间，Ricardo Leite分明看见了他因强忍泪水而渍出的红色眼圈，他的声音变得干涩：“他在四年前的信件里告诉我，若有朝一日，他的孩子Ricardo带着木质首饰盒里的信物前来寻我，请务必即刻将他亲手书写并签字的遗嘱交付给他的孩子。你的父亲提前预感到了不祥，为了让你迅速成长，他在四年前就埋下了这样一处伏笔，实在用心良苦。只是......你知道么，Ricardo，我宁愿四年前收到的是他写给我的断交信，而不是他的绝笔书......”Cesare Angelo挣扎着起身，拿起听筒摸索着拨下一个记忆中的号码，电话一接通他便切换成英语交谈：“Mr Conti, K5C5A∞, it's your turn.”寥寥几句，Cesare Angelo便挂断了电话。他没有理会Ricardo Leite质询的眼神，只是自顾自地在墙角的书橱上翻找，书本七七八八散落了一地，他将其中一层的书本全部扫落至地面，拆下隔板，从更窄的一边抽出一个暗屉，里面藏匿了一张被叠得方方正正的信笺纸。Cesare Angelo有些粗暴地挖出信笺纸，塞到男孩手中，随即摆摆手，似乎着急让他离开。其实在Ricardo Leite的内心仍有诸多不解，但他敏锐觉察到了Cesare Angelo眼里酝酿狂乱神色的前兆，转身的时候，他想了想，还是在Cesare Angelo的书桌上留下了那包被牛皮纸包裹的犬蔷薇种子。

“这是......”Cesare Angelo迟疑的发问让Ricardo Leite燃起了一丝希望，他旋即转身，发现Cesare Angelo已将那包种子捏于手心，正用他长满老茧的指腹在同样欠光滑的牛皮纸面上徐徐磨搓着。“我们在F城南郊犬蔷薇庄园的废墟里发现了这些种子。”Cesare Angelo的神情稍有松动，他开始撕扯着包裹在最外层的坚韧的牛皮纸，嘴里念叨着：“这些都是你父亲离开I国前同我一道采收的种子，都是二十年前的事了。”他望向男孩，语气里满是悲伤：“我早该料到，既然你能找到我，你也一定知晓了我与你父亲之间的陈年旧事。所以在你看来，我和他之间的云云种种，也是令人作呕并为世所不容的么？”这番话中透出的悲凉和哀怨，令Ricardo Leite差点哽住了喉，不过他相信这是求证自己多年猜想的最后机会了，他稳住心神，抬头迎上Cesare Angelo半是冰冷、半是滚烫的目光：“说实话，这的确是最开始浮现在我脑海中的念头。我既想探寻，又想回避，它就像一缕云，幽幽地飘挂在心间，时隐时现。直到我在F城的最后一年，多年前毁于大火的犬蔷薇庄园里，粉色蔷薇却再度绽放，从那一刻起我放佛理解了我父亲这些年的选择，也渐渐理解了我父亲和您之间的那些旧事。而且，我相信我父亲并无丝毫越矩，虽然他的选择着实伤了我母亲的心，也在我关乎童年的记忆里埋下了最初的阴影。”

Cesare Angelo开始沉默，他把头仰起一个角度，是在酝酿或是在控制情绪，他的视线转向蜜色阳光涌入的露台，他开始说话，声音像是传自飘渺的远方：“是啊，他没有丝毫越矩，尽管我们的相识始于一本旧书上你来我往调情样的诗句。他曾拥有满院蔷薇，却被他的父亲付之一炬，正如他之后的人生——他热爱自然科学，却在他父亲的逼迫下选择了人文科学专业，并在那条自己并无多少热爱的道路上越滑越深。他说他遇到的所有人都跟他谈责任谈前途，只有我像个疯掉的傻子，对梦想念念不忘。他不顾你祖父的反对，替我办了转学手续、陪我上专业课、为我在F城南郊买下一片土地、与我共植满院犬蔷薇，天知道他向家族许诺了多少妥协与牺牲。然后他选择离开，回到B国，开始新的人生。我原以为他有意于我，才对我施与情感上的娇宠和金钱上的解囊。但在离别发生时，我才意识到自己错了，是他，一直是他，这么些年，在我心里刻下了无法磨灭的痕迹，只是这些话我无法宣之于口，他与Florence Puccini的婚礼已经提上了日程......”

Ricardo Leite来不及消化这些被絮叨而出的细节，他瞥见了Cesare Angelo褐绿色瞳孔里渗出的泪迹，后者仍在自顾自地言说：“有了你之后，他带着尚是孩童的你几次重返I国与我见面。我们就静静地坐在前院柔软的草地上，看着各种角度的阳光穿透蔷薇柔软的花瓣，为它们打上一层透明的、有茸边的光圈。待你年满十二岁，他便将你送至I国求学，从那以后他再也没有来过I国。我和他就靠着一封封书信串联在一起，见字如见面，此生亦再无相见。”他重重地吐出最后一句话，不知不觉间再度红了眼圈。他向Ricardo Leite不住地摆手，催促着他赶紧上路：“Ricardo，赶紧带着东西回去吧！我已经完成了你父亲的嘱托，能否抵过你叔叔的重重设阻全看你的造化了。赶紧离开吧！你叔叔说不准已经安排手下一路追踪并计划赶尽杀绝，这一点我从你父亲信件的字里行间就深信不疑。快走！快！走！”Ricardo Leite深深地向Cesare Angelo望去最后一眼，那句简单的“Angelo先生，请您也务必小心”却一直卡在心口，像是读懂了他欲说未说的话，Cesare Angelo的语气更加急促了：“无需为我担心。我有枪，还有一纸精神疾病诊断证明。”说完他笑了，止不住的泪水终于从眼眶滚落。Ricardo Leite的心脏揪了一把，在Cesare Angelo的几番示意下，他喟出一声叹息，然后小跑着冲向一楼，拉起Andriy Shevchenko的手腕，一路穿过犬蔷薇的满院浮香、踏过石板步道上落下的一层细细密密的粉色花瓣，体温在升高，呼吸在加快，直至两人都回坐到越野车的前排座位上，然后“嗒”地一声扣上安全带。

“Andriy，恐怕回程也得让你开车了，我需要先缓缓。”Ricardo Leite将面孔埋于双手之间，这令Andriy Shevchenko无法看清他的表情，只有伸出右手揉了揉男孩头顶那团柔软又蓬松的乱发，随即发动了引擎。行程过半，男孩才将Cesare Angelo与他的对话向金发男人一一道来，最后露出一副无比凛然的神色：“我怎么能忘记我的叔叔？他对我痛恨至极，一直想为我准备一份‘大礼’，特别是在探访父亲旧友回程的路上。”Andriy Shevchenko操纵着方向盘，笑意仍旧挂在嘴角：“Ricky，至少这次，我与你共同面对。”不同于这辆越野车引擎运作而发出的声响，Ricardo Leite听见了另一阵夹杂在呼呼风声中的轰响，起初相对细小，往后却渐渐增强，从后视镜里，他看到了一辆向他们渐渐逼近的黑色跑车，高速运转的强力引擎发出“嗡嗡”的轰鸣。Ricardo Leite“哼”了一声，与方向盘前的Andriy Shevchenko相对一笑，后者将手中的方向盘突然左打，越野车急速转向，切入向左的岔路口。男孩抓住车内的扶手，忍不住对金发男人说：“你们U国男人开车都这么剧烈的嘛？”“小朋友，在来I国就读大学前，我和伙伴曾驾驶越野车在西西伯利亚平原的公路上一路狂飙，这是离开家乡、成年礼前的最后狂欢。待事情解决，我就带你去一趟我的家乡，那里终年冰雪，不似这里和你的家乡那般日光灿烈。”Andriy Shevchenko一边说着话，一边将脚下的油门又向下踩深了一些，将先前黑色跑车追赶上的距离又甩开了一段。

临海的环山公路地势起伏，部分路段的路面甚至有失平坦，对于途经此处的司机而言，在这一带驾驶完全可以称得上是不小的挑战，更不用说在这段崎岖不平、高低起伏的公路上高速飙车、你追我赶。公路一侧山崖的下方，是碧若蓝玺的海水，日光逐渐西移，在海面洒下一片粼粼波光，正如蓝色宝石在秋日落阳下折射出的蜜蓝色光辉。橄榄绿色越野车，黑色跑车，一前一后，在仍显葱郁的山林间穿行疾驰，是蜿蜒不止的公路上流动的阴影。橄榄色越野车的驾驶者即将遭遇一个大角度的下坡和一个急剧的拐弯，这些都是他在一楼起居室等待男孩时从一本详细的本地公路地形图上得知的。Andriy Shevchenko做了一个深呼吸，全凭自己的经验控制着刹车，越野车似乎在减速，似乎欲在道路拐弯处停靠，黑色跑车的驾驶者在更加接近前方的越野车时才觉察到这点，于是重重踩下了刹车，令他猝不及防的是，前面的橄榄绿色越野车在接近道路拐弯处时突然急剧左拐然后急促加速，性能极佳的大马力山地越野车在铆足了马力之后疾驰而出，很快地消失于它在身后掀起的一阵尘土之中，身后的黑色跑车就没有这般幸运了，他的驾驶者显然没有Andriy Shevchenko那般极具经验又极富胆识和决断，他迷失在这片起伏的山地之中，也迷失在Andriy Shevchenko所营造出的关于车速快慢、道路情况这些如同迷雾一般的无限困惑之中，细长的流线型车头重重地撞击在拐弯处的道路护栏上，半个车身冲出栏外，悬于广袤又粼粼的蓝色海面之上。车前盖被撞裂的开口开始逸出白烟，滨海咸湿的空气里开始弥散出汽油的特殊气味，黑色跑车的驾驶者于惊惶之中喊下同伴弃车而逃。五分钟后，这辆崭新的黑色跑车在浓烟于火光中化为一团残片。

甩掉黑色跑车后，Andriy Shevchenko没有减速，他的右脚踩在油门上，继续在曲折盘绕的临海山路高速行进。Ricardo Leite紧紧拽住头顶的拉手，向依旧淡定驾驶的金发男人投去难以言表的目光：“Andriy，我不得不承认，你的飙车技术令我震撼。”金发男人的笑意里满是带着戏谑的疼爱：“小朋友，坐我的车你完全可以更放松一些，别这么紧张，你要相信你男人的车技。”“亲爱的Andriy，我相信你车技过人，我现在唯一的请求就是，请你为了你的小男友放慢一点车速吧，因为我真切地感受到我的早午饭在胃里翻腾。”“再稍微坚持一下，Ricky。十分钟后，我们在下一个观海休憩区里稍作休整。”在度过了有生以来最为难熬的十分钟后，Ricardo Leite终于可以倚在栏前大喘一口气，之前轻度发灰的面孔开始有了血色，Andriy Shevchenko去给他买鲜榨柠檬水了，他让男孩呆在原地等他，无聊的话可以先吹吹凉爽的海风。男孩在清冽微咸的海风里连做了几串深呼吸，最末一次结束后，他忽然发觉金发男人购买两杯柠檬水的时间似乎过于漫长了，一股不祥之感自心底升腾而起、愈演愈烈，一个个衍生而出的可怕猜想在他的脑海里渐次炸开，他感到凉意和窒息，特别是当他寻遍了整片观海休憩区后却不见金发男人的一丝踪影。他迫使自己冷静下来，掏出手机，迅速拨下一串数字：“Rui，银色十字挂坠内芯嵌有的GPS系统可以启用了，请帮我追踪路径，并将实时定位发至我的手机。尽快！”匆忙挂断电话，他回到驾驶室系好安全带，准备发动越野车，这真是漫长而焦虑的等待，六七分钟后，他的手机响起一串“叮叮叮”的提示音，Rui Costa将银色十字挂坠的实时定位陆陆续续地传送过来，他启动引擎，追逐着地图中那个一路西移的光点，同时他通过车载电话拨下了另一个号码，不等对方开口便直切主题：“正如出发前预想到的各种可能出现糟糕情形，这次是Andriy遇到了麻烦，实时定位已经发到你手机，一会儿见。”通话掐断前，位于显示屏中央号码主人的名字“Alessandro Nesta”忽地闪动了一下。

清醒后的Andriy Shevchenko首先感受到了来自后脑勺的疼痛，他挣扎着试图站起，却发现自己的手脚被束上了生了锈的铁链，手腕和脚腕处与铁链相接触的肌肤被磨出一圈红色。他倚墙蹲坐于角落，冷眼打量着四周，这明显是一座低矮的阁楼，积尘已久，四面无窗，只有透过头顶右上方从屋顶斜面开口的天窗方可依稀窥见逐渐暗淡并且没有星辰与月光的天色。他被因自己动静而扬起的尘埃呛住了喉咙，一阵咳嗽。也许是这几声咳嗽惊动了阁楼外的人，他听到了越来越近的脚步声和一阵窸窸窣窣的开锁声。被缓缓推开的木门像极了身患肺病的老妪，发出“哼哧哼哧”的气喘，然后是一张水泥灰色的面孔，一张Andriy Shevchenko谈不上熟悉但也绝不能说是陌生的面孔。“看来你并不惊讶。”Caspar Leto梳了一个锃亮的背头，他斜眼俯视着金发男人，似乎想从他的脸上寻得一丝崩陷的痕迹，只是后者显然要让他失望了。“以你平日所作所为，今日用枪托将我敲晕着实谈不上惊讶。”“Andriy Shevchenko，落在我的手里，你应该感到害怕。”Caspar Leto半蹲下身，他折起几乎将右手腕完全遮住的袖子，并向上掖了几道，右手拿捏着的左轮手枪开始沿着金发男人的下颚线向上溯寻。一双褐色眼睛平静地望向漆黑的枪口，Andriy Shevchenko面无表情，也没有说话，这让Caspar Leto心有不甘，他抄起倒在墙角的一只酒瓶，朝地面重重一砸，他挑了半天，最终选出一块带着尖锐角度的玻璃碎片，冷笑着向金发男人逼近，接着Andriy Shevchenko感受到了来自颈侧的一抹冰凉。“让我猜猜Ricardo到底喜欢你哪里？漂亮的脸蛋？闪亮的金发？还是有力的身躯？不过从今往后这些都不再重要了，因为过不了今夜我便可摧毁你，你将化为乌有，从躯体到魂灵。”Caspar Leto加重了在玻璃碎片上的施力，金发男人的颈侧渐渐洇出一团殷红的血迹，一滴血珠滚落，沿着白皙且修长的脖颈流下一道红色的印记。Andriy Shevchenko的面孔上仍未出现Caspar Leto一直期待着的惊恐交织的神色，这令他深感挫败，内心之于金发男人的恨意又加深了几重。他用刀尖撕开金发男人的上衣，泄恨般地将玻璃碎片的尖头划过对方的肩膀和胸口，Andriy Shevchenko咬紧牙根，细密的汗珠从他的额头和鬓角生起，他自顾吞下所有的疼痛和呻吟，没有发出哪怕是一丝的闷哼。Caspar Leto自喉咙深处发出怨愤的低吼，他又砸碎了一个酒瓶，握住瓶口，另一头则碎成了交错的尖齿，距离金发男人的手掌仅有分毫。Caspar Leto忽然停住了，阴冷的笑容从唇口处徐徐展开，他更换了一副轻佻的语气对一直强撑着的金发男人说：“放弃吧，Ricardo是不会来的。你难道还不明白么？像Ricardo这种漂亮迷人的男孩，最喜欢将各种人玩弄于鼓掌，你以为他爱上了你，你以为你对他很重要，然而这一切都是他用诱人姿色和温言暖语所编织的虚假幻象，你待他死心塌地，他却将你弃若敝屣。”Caspar Leto对自己的这番话很是得意，他已经能够想象金发男人原本沉静的面孔上即将流露出的崩溃又错乱的神色，可惜他这次又失算了，因为他居然看见了Andriy Shevchenko嘴角上扬而牵起的笑意，如同他的一头金发，在接近混沌黑夜的黄昏暮色中熠熠生辉，他的脸色因失血而苍白，他依旧摆出那副淡淡却坚定的口气：“我相信他，我永远相信他。”这句轻轻呼出的话似一道炸裂的惊雷，劈乱了Caspar Leto的步调，他的面孔显露出难以置信的崩乱神色，他半张着嘴，捏着瓶口的右手剧烈颤抖，他后退了几步，愤恨地将摔成一半的酒瓶砸向地面，气恼不已。

有人扣门而入，伏在Caspar Leto身后耳语了几句。难得一见的、犹如卸下所有防备的笑容在Caspar Leto的面孔展漾：“他一个人来的？”在获得肯定答复后，他拢起手指，理了理用摩丝定型的头发，抚平了袖口的褶皱，收好左轮手枪递与来人：“我这就去见他，你带人看好这里。”Caspar Leto哼着轻快的N城小调，将夹克披在身上，慢悠悠地转下了楼，踩下最后一级阶梯，他见到了日思夜想的男孩。他紧皱的眉头舒展开来，凛冽的目光渐渐转暖进而变得炽热，笑容里的阴狠不见了，多了一丝羞怯，他迎上去扶住Ricardo Leite的肩膀：“Ricardo，我非常想念你，尽管不久前我们才见过面。”Ricardo Leite拂去他的手臂，神情严肃：“Caspar，我不想跟你叙旧，他在哪里？”Caspar Leto的笑意有些凝固，他不得不收起嗓音里不自觉流露出的热情和迷恋：“Ricardo，既然你知道他在我手里，那么你应该先给我一个问候，再陪我一道寒暄，不然我凭什么告诉你呢？”“哦？你喜欢问候与寒暄？可是你在出入Volume时从来不懂得问候和道别。”说着，Ricardo Leite望向窗外，注视着那轮即将被地平线吞没的橘色夕阳，流动的暮色为他的侧脸打上阴影，几束光线打亮了他生得极好的眉骨和鼻梁，长而密的睫毛弯出一个弧度，Caspar Leto盯着Ricardo Leite的侧影，有些痴了。

Alessandro Nesta身手矫健地翻上屋顶，从阁楼上方的天窗沿绳而下，他用麻醉枪连续击倒了两名看守，在第三人做出拔枪的反应前，他利索地掏出装有消音器的手枪打中了对方正欲射击的右手，随后一拳出手，正中面门，第三名看守也倒在了Alessandro Nesta的脚下。他环顾四面，在角落里发现了因为失血过多而处于半昏迷状态的Andriy Shevchenko，后者的两肩及胸口遍布被利器划割所致的伤口，血流不止。“该死的！”Alessandro Nesta暗咒了一声，他扶起金发男人，让他靠着自己的肩膀，不断呼喊着他的姓名，Andriy Shevchenko艰难地睁开眼睛，唇口轻启却无法发声，Alessandro Nesta钳断了铁链，对着他的耳侧低语：“Andriy，我们先走，你得去医院。放心，Ricky稍后就来。”金发男人轻轻点了点头，合上眼睛，再次陷入昏迷。Alessandro Nesta脱下外套给他套上，无比小心地从背后背起Andriy Shevchenko，后者因为疼痛而发出闷哼一样的呻吟。他调大无线耳机的音量，对着那头的男孩说：“Ricky，我找到Andriy了，他被Caspar Leto弄得伤痕累累，他在流血，我们得加快。”通过无线耳机听得这番话的Ricardo Leite，脸色瞬间阴沉，他“哼”了一声，似乎故意要激怒面前的少年：“该放弃的是你，Caspar。我和他，我们，已经属于彼此了。”他太了解Caspar Leto了，轻轻一句话便搅得后者心神慌乱，额角处青筋暴起，一记重拳砸向墙面：“Ricardo，你总能轻而易举地激怒我！你就是仗着我迷恋你！我明知道你是来找他的，却仍旧怀有一丝奢望，奢望你真的对我有话说。我对你的幻想和奢望，所有的，都是可笑的泡影！”正在气头上的Caspar Leto躲闪不及，被Ricardo Leite两拳先后击中了颧骨和鼻梁。还未来得及抹去渗出的鼻血，他便被Ricardo Leite一个过肩摔撂倒在地，四肢被男孩的两脚和双臂死死地钳制住，动弹不得。Caspar Leto喊出绝望的笑声：“你干脆杀了我吧！反正从头到尾，我在你心里永远都是那副卑微又恶劣的形象。”Ricardo Leite眼眸冰冷，他哂笑着：“你说得没错，生而为恶，明知恶而为恶，我永远不会喜欢这样的人。你以为跟在Charlie Leite身后跪舔便可有朝一日得道升天？你大概不知道Charlie Leite手上那些见不得光的黑色生意都是以你的名义经手与经营的吧？这段时间上面查得紧，不过有你为他担着，他根本无需担心。用Charlie Leite的原话说，愚蠢又凶恶的人，最适合作为狡黠之人的挡箭牌。Caspar，你听懂了么？”Ricardo Leite瞥见了Alessandro Nesta带着适可而止意味的眼色，他冷笑一声，抬起手肘向Caspar Leto太阳穴的方向一震，将他整个人摔至墙根，然后从Alessandro Nesta的背后接过昏迷不醒的Andriy Shevchenko，扶着将他送上了Alessandro Nesta的黑色山地越野车，后者对他交待了几句，便踩满油门向最近的医院一路狂奔。Caspar Leto斜躺在墙角，摄入眼中的画面渐渐变灰变暗变得模糊，身着白衣的男孩又一次离他而去，他下意识地伸出右手在空气里扑棱了几下，他想抓住男孩的背影，只是一切都成了徒劳，一切都化作了N城西郊斜阳里的碎影......

Andriy Shevchenko深陷于一个无限循环的梦境，他在冰凉的沙滩上奔跑，身后海面掀起的巨浪紧紧尾随，几乎将他吞噬，他以为只要跑出这片海域便可摆脱身后紧追不舍的巨浪，于是他迎着落阳的方向不停奔跑，并光脚踩过贝类尖锐的硬壳和藻类植物湿滑的体表，一股浪花打湿了他的一头金发和背后的衣裳，然而他发现不论怎样奔跑，他依旧身处这片海域的沙滩，他依旧距离那轮夕阳相同的距离，他的大腿肌肉开始抽搐，他的身体开始变冷，巨浪吞没了他半边的躯体。忽然，一束光照进他的视野，他的右手被另一只手握住，他抬头看见了这只纤细手腕的主人，这个有着幼鹿一样清澈眼神的男孩，在夕阳的逆光下粲然一笑，拉着他急速奔跑，沙滩和海面都虚化成为模糊的幻像，他们不顾一切地奔跑，将呼啸着的银色巨浪远远甩在身后......他睁开了眼睛，阳光在他的眼周布下了轻痒的触感，他下意识地扭头，男孩趴在他的床头像是睡着了，呼吸均匀又轻浅，他有些费力地抬起左手，轻轻地扫过男孩柔软的发尖，轻微的动响令Ricardo Leite瞬间清醒，他握住Andriy Shevchenko冰凉的手，眼中的水色开始流动：“Andriy，如果你无法醒来，我永远都不会原谅自己。”滚烫的泪滴穿过男孩湿漉的睫毛，滴在了Andriy Shevchenko的手背，他的心也随之一恸，他抵上男孩的额头，轻抚着对方冒出轻微胡茬的脸颊：“Ricky，Ricky......”男孩的声音里带了低低的暗泣：“我明知道Caspar Leto对我有着不正常的迷恋，却还陷你于不利境地，我本该更小心的......如果Sandro没有提前告诉我他也在N城，如果Rui没有提前拿到GPS的入口，如果父亲没有事先在银色十字架内植入芯片......我本该更小心的......对不起，Andriy，我不能再失去你，我不能再承受失去了......”男孩的眼睛哭得通红，那副生动的面孔渍满了泪水，让人无法不去心疼，金发男人吻去男孩脸上的泪痕，一路吻到耳垂：“Ricky，我没事了，我没事了......”像是突然想起了什么，他摸了摸胸前，一片空荡无物，男孩回吻上他有些苍白的嘴唇，轻声呢喃着：“为了你胸前伤口的恢复，我把它取下了，现在它正躺在我的胸口。”他抓起金发男人的另一只手放在自己胸前的位置，引带着他的手指摸出一个十字架的轮廓，然后他再度窥见了金发男人眼中温柔又宠溺的笑意。

“咳咳......”Alessandro Nesta佯装咳嗽了几声，踏进了病房。在床头抱成一团的两人两脸一红，都不再说话。Alessandro Nesta将手里的餐盒一放，自顾自地开始说起来：“哦，天哪，你们一定不知道医院的病号餐看上去多么败人食欲，我看到的第一眼就放弃了，我问了好几个当地人，足足走了三个街区，终于搞定了一顿营养与美味兼具的午餐，这难道不值得你们的夸赞么？”他熟练地把餐盒及餐具在窗边铺着亚麻蓝色桌布的桌面上摊开，招呼着男孩过来吃饭：“Ricky，你和Andriy的亲亲我我恐怕得先暂停一下，如果我没记错，你有一天没进食了，你得先填饱肚子，才能照顾好你的Andriy。”Ricardo Leite无法反驳，他不舍地松开与Andriy Shevchenko十指交缠的手，为他掖好被子，然后接过Alessandro Nesta递来的刀叉。“谢天谢地，Andriy，昏迷了大半天，你总算醒了，不愧是当年M大经管学院足球队的首发前锋，体力和耐力还是一等一的好。Ricky，你今后有福了。”Ricardo Leite放下刀叉，对着Alessandro Nesta甜甜一笑：“Sandro，谢谢你的告知，不过我还以为你会跟我商量我们下一步的动向。”Alessandro Nesta一边往嘴里塞着油炸小鱿鱼，一边用叉子卷起一团番茄海鲜意面，口中含含混混地说着：“啊，是的......既然Andriy已经清醒，我们必需尽快返回M城，谁知道你叔叔和他那群脑残的手下会不会再来围追堵截，我们带着伤员，行动起来总归不如之前那样方便了。”“我们不能开车返程了，时间拉得太长，不光Andriy受不住，我们也吃不消。”“我倒觉得火车最合适，耗时不过五个钟头，而且不用担心飞行过程中Andriy的伤口可能会出现的不适。就这样定了，吃完饭我们直接去火车站。”“如果我的叔叔还不死心呢？”“放心，小朋友，再多买几张几日后的机票就是了，请你的侦探朋友想办法将这个假行程无意中‘泄露’出去，他们到头来还不是扑个空。”“是个好主意。不过在我看来，Caspar恐怕会先我一步找上我的叔叔麻烦，昨天我教训他的时候跟他透了个底。”“哦吼，干得漂亮，最不济可以制造嫌隙，万一可以‘借刀杀人于无形’呢。”“Sandro，不开玩笑了，用过午餐，我们就出发。”“是啊，除非把你们平安送回M城，否则我这颗悬着的心也没法放下。”Alessandro Nesta咽下最后一个洋葱圈，然后把残留在指尖的香料和油脂舔得干干净净，最后比出一个“OK”的手势。

**Author's Note:**

> 过程曲折有bug，轻拍。  
> 来自Caspar的报复，早在苔绿花园他就想好了用玻璃碎片做点什么。  
> 来自Ricardo的回击，自小学习的Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu第二次派上用场。  
> 重情重义、武力值Max的Sandro出场。


End file.
